


То, чего у тебя нет

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: «Бесстыжие»: дополняя канон [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychology, Trans Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Дело вовсе не в том, что ты девушка.





	То, чего у тебя нет

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 7 сезон, 4-5 эпизоды.
> 
> Я затруднился с определением характера отношений Йена и Тревора, но пусть это будет Слэш.  
Микки присутствует как воспоминания Йена. И автор сразу предупреждает, что фанатеет по Галлавич.

— Когда у тебя смена заканчивается?  
— В шесть.  
— Есть приглашения на классную вечеринку. Будут только свои.  
Тревор вкладывает особое значение в это слово. «Свои». Йена это немного раздражает.  
— Ммм... Окей, давай сходим. Надоело быть затворником.  
— Отлично! Тогда до вечера.  
Короткий поцелуй в щёку. Легко и обыденно, у всех на виду, без стеснения и опаски. Совершенно иначе.  
Они практически ровесники, но Йен чувствует себя несоизмеримо старше. Армия, стриптиз, биполярка, психушка, работа на «скорой»... Через что ему пришлось пройти, пока подростки его лет спокойно оканчивали школу, обижались на предков, которые не покупают новый телефон, и платили втрое за свои коктейли.  
Тревор обижается, когда Йен путается и говорит «она». Йен постоянно забывается, и тогда наружу лезет его «не понимаю». Не понимаю, как девушка может стать парнем. Не понимаю, как один человек может считать себя множеством. Не понимаю, зачем уделять столько внимания каким-то обращениям и при этом так спокойно заявлять правду о себе.  
Тревор целует его постоянно, при любой удобной возможности.  
Йен вспоминает поцелуй в фургоне, сорванный торопливо, тайком, пока никто не видит. Вспоминает, как сердце колотилось и какое дикое счастье охватило его тогда. Как долго ему этого хотелось, как он этого добивался, как значим был этот шаг. Несравнимо.  
Тревор не только не боится признаваться — он настоятельно требует уважать свой выбор. Бесится каждый раз, когда окружающие задают естественные для себя вопросы или по незнанию задевают его трепетные трансчувства.  
Йен вспоминает долгие месяцы отношений, отрицание своей сути, запрет на любое её обсуждение, даже на обычную нежность... «Свободным меня делает то, что происходит между нами».  
Тревор легко может спустить пару тысяч баксов на операцию, которая нужна только его уязвлённому эго.  
Йен вспоминает, как они собирали чуть ли не по центам деньги на аборт Мэнди. Его «девушки», его подруги, сестры его парня, девушки его брата, изнасилованной собственным отцом.  
И когда Тревор снова поднимает эту тему, Йен уже не может молчать.  
— Дело вовсе не в том, что ты девушка!  
Йен хочет рассказать, как Микки пришлось трахнуть русскую шлюху у него на глазах, чтобы Тэрри не убил их обоих. Хочет рассказать, как он сбежал в армию, лишь бы не видеть Микки с женой и ребёнком. Хочет рассказать, как Микки принёс его, обдолбанного, к себе, немыслимым образом отыскав его в чёртовом мегаполисе. Как терпел мании и депрессии. Навещал в клинике. Заставлял пить лекарства. Как почти убил проклятую Сэмми, чтобы отомстить за него... за них. Хочет рассказать про татуировку с неправильно написанной фамилией.  
Но Тревор всё равно слышит только одно. Ему неважно, в общем-то, какие чувства испытывает Йен.  
— Я не девушка!  
Тревор может сколько угодно обижаться на слова. Но дело ведь вовсе не в них.


End file.
